jwsfandomcom-20200215-history
Francois
Francois Boumoussa (born March 13, 1996) is an American professional wrestler signed to JW's Wrestling under his first name. He is a former JW's Hardcore Championship, as well as the longest reigning champion in history. He was also one half of the JW's Tag Team Champions with The Eggbeater in the stable Cowboys From Hell. He is the current JW's Undisputed Champion in his first reign. Professional wrestling career Francois would make his debut in July 2009 as an inadvertent heel, being booed by the crowd since he was a nobody. He was used as a jobber and lost his debut match. This would become a trend until September, where he raked in singles victories. In November, he captured the JW's World Heavyweight Championship. He first began a feud with The Ravager, who defeated him in his debut match. Francois vowed to show him he was no pushover. Francois successfully defeated him at JW's Natural Selection. He once again dfeeated him the next night, ending the feud. Then Francois feuded with Shepherd Muir, who said he was a dumb rookie who had no place in wrestling. They clashed at Holidie 2009, where Francois emerged victorious. Francois was making a big name for himself, and became a face as well as being cheered by the audience. In early 2010, he started a feud with then Hardcore Champion The Eggbeater. Their feud would stretch into Stomping Ground, and they competed for the Hardcore Championship. Francois won the match, thereby starting his legendary lenghty reign of the Hardcore Championship. After the match, they hugged and became allies. Defending the Championship and Various feuds (2011-) 2011 rolled around, and Francois was still champion. Francois would defend his title at every single special event in JW's. Friends, allies, enemies, all of every age tried to win his championship. But Francois still emerged victorious each time. In late 2011, Francois joined with Eggbeater and Demian Silver to form the team the Cowboys from Hell, based off the Pantera song, even using it as their theme. They would dominate the tag team division until their first defeat at the hands of Bloodthirsty, Derek North, and Charlie The Crusher. At Stomping Ground 2012, the Cowboys from Hell defeated the team, and Charlie The Crusher attacked his partners in response. Francois entered a lengthy feud with Jackson Colt in late 2012. They fought for the championship multiple times. But like before, Francois was still able to hold on to the title. In mid 2013, Francois was paired with Lisa while Colt was paired with Miss Fire. They would have a struggle to see who the real power couple is at JW's by having the both of them accompany their respective partners to their matches. Each victory would prove who's the better. Both ended up losing; Jackson Colt unforgivingly broke up with Miss Fire after she costed him the match on accident and Lisa dumped Francois when he was comforting Miss Fire. Following the incident, Francois and Miss Fire have been a couple (kayfabe). They dream on being that championship couple where both are the champions. Their dream would already be completed when Miss Fire won the JW's Women's Championship at Golden Road 2014. Francois and Eggbeater put their Tag Team titles on the line the same night against the Screamin' Serpents. Francois was pinned by Brian Griffin to end their reign at 277 days. Francois and Eggbeater helped start a YES! chant in celebration for the victory, as they let their opponents win since Francois felt they deserved the titles. On March 7, 2014, Francois was scheduled to fight Charlie The Crusher. His girlfriend, Miss Fire, was worried he would get hurt as he was feeling sick already. She stole his money and bribed the referee for the match to make sure he won and hopefully got out safely. Despite her being ejected from ringside by JW's GM Simon Merrick, Francois still won the match by lucky save. At Stomping Groud 2014, Francois competed in a 20 man over the top Battle Royal for the Hardcore Championship. Francois drew number 16 and had an easy advantage. He ended up winning the entire Battle Royal to retain his title. On July 4, 2014, he and Miss Fire came out wearing Uncle Sam hats and to the song "Hail to the Chief". When Sheila came out to interrupt them and call their American festivities stupid and undeserving, they threw a flag pie at her face. On July 18, 2014, Francois turned heel for the first time in 5 years by insulting his first protege Lightning Kid, who challenged him for the Hardcore Championship the week before. Francois told him as long as he's around, Lightning Kid will never amount to anything, and slapped him. Lightning Kid threw him out of the ring, prompting him to accept the challenge. Later that night, Francois attacked Lightning Kid during his match against Dallas Santucci. At JW's Night of Champions 2014, Francois finally lost the belt to Lightning Kid, terminating his 4 year reign. After the match, Francois praised Lightning Kid, telling him that he only went off on him the night before to help him bring out his A-game. They embraced, turning Francois face once again. In August 2014, Francois began a feud with Bloodthirsty, challenging him for the JW's Undisputed Championship. This culminated in a championship match at Wrestlecus, which Bloodthirsty won. Francois defeated Bloodthirsty for the championship in a ladder match at JW's Money In The Bank 2014. Francois defended the championship against Bloodthirsty at Fright Night 2014 successfully by making him tap to the STF. Francois then engaged in a feud with newcomer Ryder Winston. They faced each other for the first time at Final Destiny 2015 and again at Golden Road 2015 for the championship. Francous emerged victirious bith times. Personal life Francois has a real life girlfriend named Jill. They have been together for 2 years. He is best friends with Demain Silver, The Eggbeater, Miss Fire, and Lisa. He lives in Eltingville, Staten Island, where he was born and raised. He has an older brother. In March 2014, Francois became a polygamist. He is the first known wrestler on the JW's roster to be one. He is now in a relationship with Miss Fire as well. Francois also is the leader of a metal band named Satan's Angels, which he formed in 2007. As of December 2013, he has stopped making music with them, but they are still a band. His song, "Pick Your Poison" was the theme song to JW's Final Destiny 2014. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' *''First Ride'' (Powerbomb transitioned into a chokeslam) * RKO (Jumping cutter; adopted from Randy Orton; used as a weight detection finisher) * Alligator Clothesline (2009-2012; used as a signature thereafter) * Super Gory Bomb (2009-2012) *'Signature Moves' *''Forward Russian Legsweep Facecrusher'' *''Cutter'' *''Crane Eats Shrimp'' *'Managers' *''Lisa'' *'Miss Fire' *'Entrance themes' *''For Whom The Bell Tolls'' by Metallica (2009-2010) *''Evil'' by Metallica (2010-2013) *'Freak On a Leash' by KoRn (2013-)